


Ya Didn’t Think This Through, Did You?

by TheRoomWhereItHappened347



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), spider-man homecoming
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worried Happy Hogan, Worried Tony Stark, spiderson, tagging for this fandom is hard ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347
Summary: Peter can’t catch a break as Spider-Man or himself can he?He deals with bullies and criminals daily, so fighting Toomes seems like his time to shine, but his injuries are another thing to deal with.Alternatively: my take on how Peter was after the Toomes fight and the beginnings of IronDad and SpiderSon.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 23





	Ya Didn’t Think This Through, Did You?

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was originally posted on the 15/02/2020 and was my first fanfic on ao3. Bless my friend (I’ll call her Toki) for letting me use an account for ao3.
> 
> 2) This was edited heavily and rewritten all because I watched Spider-Man Far From Home again the other day and felt the need to return to the MCU fandom. 
> 
> 3) Enjoy the fic and leave a kudos and comment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This is gonna be slowly updated ngl. I’ve got school and coursework is ✨ burying me ✨ 
> 
> 2) Enjoy the fic and leave a kudos and comment :)

Everything hurt. There was no other way to put it.

Flames surrounded him, and moving caused every muscle in his body to screech out in protest, but Toomes was untied and could still escape and his effort couldn’t be wasted.

He webbed him up against the crates of Mr. Stark’s stuff before finding a pen and paper -why would there be a pen and paper in one of the crates?- and wrote a note to Happy. He was more than likely the first person who would turn up to deal with the carnage Peter had created. 

He was surprised but thankful that there was web fluid left after that fight, but it was enough to get me back to the apartment. Thank God May was out with friends for the weekend. 

He swung back to his and May’s apartment, every inch of his body screaming in agony for him to stop, to lie on top of a roof and sleep, but he knew he didn’t make it back he would probably catch an infection or worse.

Peeling off his ruined Spider-Man suit -that was not going to be salvaged easily- was hard enough, but there was dried blood and sand on the floor and the walls from where he’d learnt on them for support. That was going to be hard to explain to May if he didn’t clean it soon.

As the shower head sprayed cold water down on him, he gritted his teeth in an effort not to let out a shout. A river of faded maroon cascaded down to the white shower floor as he placed his hand against the wall to anchor himself, afraid he might pass out from the dizziness and pain. 

Cleaning his cuts was another matter. 

The antiseptic stung like hell normally, but this was torture. The first thing on his mind was skipping out on cleaning his wounds and going to sleep, but there was a huge chance he wouldn’t wake up before Sunday and May would be very curious if she found him on the floor with unexplainable cuts. She wouldn’t be fooled either, after all, she was a nurse. 

Covering his still-stinging chest in gauze, he finally took a look at himself in the mirror. 

Bags under his eyes, a gigantic purple bruise on his cheek, his chest was covered in gauze and his stomach was a multicoloured bruise. Great.

Yep, it looked like he’d been thrown through a blender and miraculously made it out alive.  
He staggered back to his room in the dark, his sight doubling and head aching. 

His phone rang -how in Thor’s name was it still working?- Ned was calling. 

“Hey Ned,” he answered hoarsely, but considering the amount of screaming he’d done over the past few hours, he thought it was reasonable.

“Dude- you sound like crap- how are you? Because that plane crash is on the news and you haven’t been picking up my phone calls-” Ned, slow down, his brain could only take so much.

“Ned, I’m fine, albeit a few bruises and cuts,” he interrupted before his could say anymore.

“Thank God, I was worried you didn’t make it out alive,” Ned sighed, the speaker crackling as he did so. He really needed a new phone.

“Yeah, uh Ned, can I call you in the morning when I’m not about to pass out?” He asked weakly, clutching onto his bed covers to ground himself again.

“Oh man, sorry. See ya later,” Ned apologised before hanging up. 

He passed out the second his head hit the pillow.  
_____________________________________________

Why was Happy calling him in the middle of a meeting? 

“Happy, care to explain why you’re calling me now?” He asked after excusing himself from the meeting room.

“Uh, Tony, the plane crashed.” Thank Odin Happy cut to the chase instead of waffling- wait a second what?

“What do you mean ‘the plane crashed’?” He snapped. Chances of Pepper killing him...83%.

“The Vulture attacked the plane, but Spider-Man stopped him and webbed him against the crates on Coney Island,” Happy explained.

“Do you know where the kid is?” This damned kid was going to give him a heart attack.

“No news. Vulture said he was alive but was injured.” 

“And why exactly are you taking his word?” 

“Says he felt sorry for the kid, since Peter was taking his daughter out as his Homecoming date. Something along the lines of that.” 

“Happy, carry on with the clean-up. I’ll search for the kid,” he said before hanging up and rubbing his face.  
How did Peter always manage to get himself into a mess? 

First it was with Civil War -that technically was Tony’s fault- then his first encounter with Vulture, then DC, now his plane.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., track Spider-Man’s last known location,” I ordered before the AI responded seconds later. 

“Spider-Man’s last known location was his apartment in Queens.”

“Nice to know the kid’s at home,” he sighed, deciding to call him just in case.

“Who is it?” Peter asked, probably half awake by the sound of his voice. He must’ve been through it if the scratchiness in his voice indicated anything.

“Tony Stark,” he replied.

“...and why are you calling me?” He asked sleepily, obviously not connecting the dots. He wouldn’t have replied like that if he remembered it was Tony, he’s too polite for that.

“Just checking in kid, any injuries I should know about in case of death?” 

“Not...not that I can think of...” He heard something drop before the phone disconnected.  
‘He probably dropped it, knowing him,’ he smirked, relieved Peter didn’t see like he was on the brink of death. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., give me Spiderman’s most recent condition.” 

“Yes sir.” A pause. “Spider-Man’s last known conditions was various cuts and bruises across his body, the largest cuts being on his chest and back. He has minor burns on his arms but otherwise is okay.” 

His back unconsciously lost some of its tension and he loosened his jaw. ‘It can’t be healthy for a kid to cause me this much stress.’

“Now, to deal with the plane.”


End file.
